Fallen Angel=-
by Hilo
Summary: it WILL make you cry -- this is the second most angsty fic I've ever read. The other one isn't by my. It made everyone read it cry - even a non trooper fan. OI! It's really crappily spaced, notepad was being a complete ass..T_T


The gym was decorative for the dance and was prettier then I could have ever imagined. I was still cold. I hugged my   
shoulders and sat on the bleachers. My eyes followed the dancing couples, and the same heartache returned. Then I saw him. Alone   
as well. He was so beautiful. Must be new. I thought. I couldn't tear my eyes from him. I watched his every move, every action. I   
leapt in fear when his eyes met mine. They were ice blue and staring right into mine. I quickly turned away, embarrassed. I'm such a   
fool. A damned fool. I thought angrily. I balled up my fists and ran outside. I sat on the step, hair sticking to my damp cheeks, tears   
pouring from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around abruptly, hand smacking his shin.  
  
  
"You ran…so quickly away…" He spoke softly. I gasped. His voice…it was so…gorgeous. I blushed in spite of myself.  
  
"Gomen nasai…I wasn't feeling well." He grinned at me. My heart skipped a beat. What was this feeling? Growing inside me?   
  
"You feel ok now? Am I going to have to carry you back into the dance?" I about fell down. I tried to speak, say something,   
but nothing came out. I probably looked silly, flopping my lips like a fish, searching for words, searching for something to say that   
wouldn't make me sound stupid.  
  
  
"Uhm…well…" That's it? That's all I can say? Damn! He laughed. His laugh…like…church bells! I watched his hand grab mine.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"S…S...Suiren…Utsukushii Suiren"  
  
"My name is Hashiba Touma." He grinned. "Beautiful Waterlily…" This caught me off guard and I tripped slightly. His arms   
were there to catch me. Oh God… My weak mine was racing. Dare I look up? Dare I meet his eyes? I dare…I dare look up and meet   
his eyes…I looked up, I met his eyes. He smiled at me and I could myself go numb with giddiness.   
  
  
Regaining composer (kind of), I steadied myself (using his shoulders of course!) and shoved my hair behind my ear.   
  
"Arigatou Touma-kun…" It was his turn to blush.   
  
"Just Touma…" I caught myself this time from falling.   
  
"Touma?!"  
  
"Hai…I don't know many people here yet. So…you are going to become my close friend…ne?"  
  
"R…r…right!" I choked.   
  
"Yay!" He laughed. I blinked silently, studying his features. Why was I so drawn to him? I tried to swallow the lump in my   
throat. Before I knew what had hit me, he had picked me up and we were walking back into the gym. I instinctively threw my arm   
around his neck to steady myself. He blushed again. It was so adorable. Just accept it Suiren. Just…be happy for once… I accepted it   
and rested my head against his shoulder. The smell of his hair consumed me and I was happy.  
  
  
When we reached the gym, Ren'aichu was playing and couples had collected on the dance floor. Much to my disliking, Touma   
set me down. But the best was yet to come as we walked, hand in hand, onto the dance floor. My breath came in short, forced breaths   
as he wrapped his arms around me and we began swaying to the music. I'm not here, this is a dream, he is not here, and he is an   
angel that has fallen from the very heavens above. I thought as the music played on.   
  
He was humming lightly, and the hairs on my neck stuck up as his breath hit my ear. I closed my eyes and wished this dream   
to repeat itself.   
  
When the dance was over, and the other couples returned to the bleachers, Touma made no move to leave. I pressed my   
cheek against his neck. Yes, he still has a pulse. I let out a gasp of air when his lips found my neck. His soft hair hung in my eyes and   
my heart sang. God, does this have to end? He pulled away only for a second and stared into my eyes. Piercing, ice blue eyes bore   
into my soft, brown ones. And then our lips met. They fit together perfectly, I had to clench my fists as not to scream.   
  
Then he pulled away again. I kept my eyes closed. My dream was over. It was nice while it lasted. I thought bitterly.   
  
"Suiren…" Touma's voice rang in my ears.  
  
"Don'na?"  
  
"Don't leave me…please?" I was shocked. ME? Leave HIM? He was insane. I grinned and pushed that little strand of hair   
from his face.  
  
"Don't count on me going ANYwhere." He smiled and we walked off the dance floor together.  
  
"So, Suiren finally has somebody that can actually stand her." A voice called as Touma and I were walking outside. Touma   
stopped dead is his tracks as I continued walking, angry tears coming to my eyes. Taki.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I heard Touma ask angrily. I stopped and turned around. Touma was in Taki's face, fists   
clenched. Taki sneered and batted his hand in Touma's face. Shouldn't have done. I grinned silently.  
  
"Get out of my way, you blue-haired freak." Ok, now I was mad. I marched up to Taki and slapped him across his face. I put   
forth all my strength into that smack and he looked rather un-touched. Damn, he's still standing. Taki grabbed my wrist and grinned.  
  
"HEY! Bastard let go of my wrist!" I growled, struggling to free myself. SMACK. Touma's fist met Taki's nose in a shower of blood.  
  
"GGGGGAAAAAAA!!!!!" Taki wailed, stumbling backwards.  
  
"Touma…"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Run." And we ran. Taki's angry yelps echoed behind us as we tore from the scene. Suddenly, Mr. Tree decided to stick out   
a limb for me merrily trip on. I tripped and flew about ten feet before skidding and rolling and finally coming to a stop.   
  
"SUIREN!!"  
  
"Uuuuhhhh…" I tasted my own blood. It was in my eyes, my hair, the pain was unbearable. I closed my eyes, trying to ease   
the pain. I felt something hit my face. I slit my eyes and tried to see what kind of bird had just pooped on my face. I saw no bird. Oh   
it's a poop and fly. I did see something though. Tears. Touma was crying softly. Biting my lip, I lifted my arm and stroked his face.  
  
"Hey now…what is a big tough guy like you crying for."  
  
"You're…you're…in pain…because of me."  
  
"NANI?! No way! I'm so clumsy! Don't cry…please Touma?" He let out a shudder as he spoke. It was so adorable... He   
leaned over so suddenly I had to blink to find him.  
  
"Waaa!! Where did you go?!" I wailed.  
  
"I'm here." I turned my head and saw a blur of blue.  
  
"Hey, well, I'm kind of passing out here." I muttered. My voice was slurred and my breath came hard. He said something   
quietly but I couldn't understand it. Everything was growing dark and I succumbed to the beckoning of sleep.  
  
When I awoke again, Touma was over me, face twisted in worry.  
  
"You…are awake!" His voice was shaky. I had to grin.  
  
"Hai…" I said softly. I wasn't in much pain anymore. I mean, I only tripped over a tree limb.   
  
"How's your arm?"  
  
"Nani??" I glanced down. AAGGG!! BANDAGES!! I stared dizzily at the rest of my body. Bandages, bandages…MORE   
bandages…  
  
"Tenshi…"  
  
"Nani?" I gasped quietly. He smiled.  
  
"Tenshi…Angel…" He was blushing. I was too. So unexpected. What had happened? I had known this boy for maybe five   
  
hours. He squeezed my hand. I felt void of all pain when I was near him, with him touching my hands.  
  
"Touma…"  
  
"Don'na?" I bit my lip, speaking slowly and choosing my words with extreme caution.   
  
"What…what do you...feel like…inside…when you…you are around…me?" Touma blinked.  
  
"I feel like…I'm flying inside. Like something is yearning to get out." He said slowly, smiling warmly. "Like…I want to be with   
  
you and if I can't, my body would…die." I was breathless.  
  
"But...WHY?!" I managed to sputter out. He looked kind of embarrassed. "No no, Touma! I mean, why would anybody feel   
  
that way about me? Nobody has ever loved me…that is what the feeling is...right?"   
  
"I believe so." Touma said softly. I wanted to cry. Maybe I will. Warm tears rushed to my eyes and spilled onto my cheeks.  
  
"Touma…"  
  
"Tenshi…"  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
  
  
A few days later I was out of the hospital and pinging off the walls again.   
  
"I think you ate too much hospital jello." My mother muttered, shielding her eyes from the blazing sun. I grinned and   
  
tightened my grasp on Touma's arm. My sister bounced around my feet.  
  
"NYAA NYAA!"  
  
"Shuttup Shida." I growled, slapping my hand in her face. Touma grinned and pulled something from his pocket. Shida   
  
watched intently.  
  
"Ooo Shida!"  
  
"Nyaa…" He tossed the candy bar into the air and Shida made a mad dive for it. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"You're good with kids." He let out a little laugh. My heart stopped. Suddenly he hugged me. I stopped breathing.  
  
"Tenshi…you're not breathing."  
  
"I know…" I exhaled. He laughed again and kissed the top of my head. I let out a little gurgle.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk with me Tenshi?"   
  
"Hai, that would be nice."  
  
"Ask your mother." He said politely.  
  
"Mom…I'm going for a walk with Touma okay?"  
  
"Yes yes that's nice." My mom muttered. Touma slipped his arm in mine and we walked away from my family. He led me to   
  
a willow tree. It was so beautiful. We crawled underneath and sat on the limbs.  
"Tenshi."  
  
"Yes Touma."  
  
"Umm…well here…" He pulled something from his pocket. It glimmered and my heart skipped a beat…or two…or ten…  
  
"Touma…"  
  
"Hold out your wrist please Tenshi." I did as he ordered. He tied the small, silver ID bracelet around my wrist as I watched   
  
eagerly.  
  
Tenshi…" I read quietly, eyes flooded with tears.  
  
"Hai, my Tenshi." He said softly, kissing my forehead.  
  
"Oh Touma…I love you so…so much." I whispered.  
  
"And I love you."   
  
  
  
Blindness.  
  
"Touma."  
  
"Yes Tenshi."  
  
"You think that I think it's not you my love?" He let out a small laugh and took his hands off of my eyes. I spun around and   
  
locked lips with Touma.  
  
"Oh that is always a great way to attack the enemy."  
  
"Who said that you're the enemy?"  
  
"Nobody I guess."  
  
"Okay just checking." I grinned.   
  
"Tenshi, I want you to meet somebody."  
  
"Sure Touma!" I said with a grin.   
  
"My best friend is coming to visit."  
  
"Yay!" I said enthusiastically. "If he's your best friend he must be spiffy!"  
  
"Hai. We've been through a lot together." He said, suddenly growing quiet. I brushed the hair off his face with a sigh.  
  
"Don't you be getting all sentimental like on me here." He smiled.  
  
"Naw…me?" I ruffled his hair and began climbing the tree. "Where is Tenshi going?"  
  
"Tenshi is climbing silly."  
  
"Ah ha, it's all so clear to me now."  
  
"Shaddup and climb!" I called down.   
  
"Too late!" When I looked down, he was right under me, grinning at me with enough vigor to crash a plane. I laughed.  
  
"What if I fell on your face?"  
  
"I would catch you and then kiss you and make sure you weren't hurt." Time for more blushing.   
  
"What if I made myself fall?"  
  
"The same rules apply."  
  
"Okay…" I laughed, shoving myself away from the tree and landing in his arms. "Hey good catch."  
  
"Yeah what was I supposed to do? Let you fall?"  
  
"Ha ha." He lowered me out of the tree and kissed my cheek.  
  
"So…I don't get something…" I stated.  
  
"Don'na?"  
  
"Are we officially…an item?" He stared at me.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Hmm…I was just wondering because we never actually-" I was interrupted by lips.  
  
"When do you want to meet Seiji?" He asked, pulling away.  
  
"Seiji?"  
  
"My friend."  
  
"Oh yeah! Hmm...Whenever he gets here." I said with a smile.  
  
"Okie dokie, promise not to fall in love with him?"  
  
"I promise, how could I when I have you?"  
  
  
  
So much for promises. Seiji was everything. Blonde hair, lavender eyes, strong, gorgeous, charming, sweet, sensitive, and   
romantic…and he had a brother.  
  
"OI Touma!" He yelled when he got off of the plane and walked up the entrance ramp. From this point on I only noticed the   
first four things.  
  
"OI Seiji!" The two embraced briefly, me watching silently from the corner.  
  
"And who might that one flower be?" He's charming…sweet…  
  
"Touma's flower." I grumbled, trying to hide my affection.  
  
"Hey that hurt." Sensitive…damn…  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"I don't mind." He said with a grin. I melted.  
  
"Heya Tenshi…where would you like to go tonight?"  
  
"I have an idea." Seiji piped up. Oh God say a Packers game…  
  
"Don'na Seiji?"  
  
"The beach." AHHH! HE'S ROMANTIC…NOOOO!!! Touma blushed slightly.  
  
"Good idea Seiji…" He walked past him and put his arm on my shoulder.  
  
"It has been so long Touma." Seiji said, obviously offended by the action.  
  
"Yeah it has Seiji. Let's all go home now, Seiji are you staying at my house?"  
  
"Unless you want me to stay at a hotel."  
  
"No no, stay with me."  
  
"Alright then." Seiji grinned. We all walked to the door and I jumped ahead and held it open.  
  
"Arigatou Tenshi." Touma smiled as he passed.  
  
"Tenshi…heh…maybe you and me can get more acquainted." Seiji said with a wink. My heart stopped.  
  
"Eep…"  
  
  
  
Life was sweet. The four of us sat at the table, sipping tea, cola, coffee or water and lemon…Touma trying to convince Seiji   
and his brother (whose name we found out was Wakaba) to go to a club and pick up women.  
  
"Seiji…you will need somebody if you are planning to stay here like you said. You too Wakaba!"  
  
"Hehe…" Seiji laughed. "I already have somebody in mind." His eyes darted at me and I looked away, pretending to analyze a   
  
stain on the carpet. Touma took note of the action and moved closer to me. Seiji looked hurt and drank his cola defensively.   
  
  
  
"Seiji will you go see what is taking the waiter so long? Hey uhm…Wakaba…could you go get us more drinks?"  
  
"Fine…" Seiji mumbled, getting up from the table and walking towards the kitchen.   
  
"Alright!" Wakaba said cheerfully. I didn't like him.  
  
Touma put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer, leaning over and whispering in my ear,  
"You said you weren't going to fall in love." I blinked.  
  
"Nani?" I whispered back.  
  
"Tenshi…I saw the way you looked at him."  
  
"Touma!" I practically yelled.  
  
"Shhh!! I am just asking." He whispered, voice cracking. I pat his cheek.  
  
"Touma…I love only you…" I said with a small grin. He smiled a worried smile.  
  
"Okay…" But I could tell he didn't trust me.  
  
"Touma…what do you want me to do love…to prove to you…that I love only you?" He was about to respond when Seiji   
popped back into the picture, bearing menus.  
  
"Hi-de-ho! I brought menu's!" Wakaba appeared behind him, cups in hand.  
  
"And I bought us all more drinks!  
  
"Hullo Wakaba-kun." I grumbled.  
  
"Please love, just Wakaba." I glanced at Touma. He had his hands clenched under the table. I put my hand over them and   
gave him a look. He stopped shaking.  
  
"Naw I prefer Wakaba-kun." I said, batting my eyes. Touma grinned.  
  
"Ah ha…ok then love." More clenching. I popped my head behind Touma's menu.  
  
"Is your friend's brother crazy?" I whispered ever so lightly into his ear. He glared at Wakaba through his menu. The tension   
was growing.  
  
"SO! Who likes badminton?"   
  
  
  
What an interesting evening that had been. I had to excuse myself from the table, only to have Wakaba slap my butt as I   
walked by.  
  
"SEIJI! CONTAIN YOUR BROTHER!" I heard Touma holler.  
  
"Hentai…" I growled, grabbing his wrist and squeezing it as hard as I could.  
  
"Ooh baby."  
  
"Don't you 'ooo baby' me you hentai, or you will find yourself through that window…get it…got it…good." Wakaba batted his   
eyelashes at me and I had a great urge to rip them from his face.  
  
"Wakaba! I'll tell mother!" Seiji yelped.   
  
"I am a big girl Seiji-kun." I muttered. "I can handle things like him."   
  
"Things like me…" Wakaba bubbled.   
  
  
  
After the meal, the four of us took a walk, Touma and Seiji separating Wakaba and me. Of course we all found ourselves down at the   
beach. But what can I say? Me, surrounded by two guys and a rather annoying hentai (which had become his official nickname),   
walking on the beach…ahh sigh.   
  
"Suiren…"  
  
"What Wakaba?" I snapped. Touma kept a watchful eye on him as he scuttled over.  
  
"I…would like…to apologize for my actions." Seiji lifted an eyebrow. I blinked at him.  
  
"Geez...what actions hentai?" He swallowed.  
  
"Well uhm…me being an all around ass."  
  
"Correction - hentai."  
  
"Daijobu daijobu! I am a hentai and I…am sorry." He was blushing and I had to accept his apology.  
  
"Just don't do it again or you will have no nuts." I said, tossing back my head and walking past him. Touma let out a giggle.   
Seiji grinned. Wakaba just stood there.  
  
"Soo…tennis anyone?" Touma sat down rather hard on the beach and I sat next to him.  
  
"Touma…What have you been doing with your life?" Seiji asked, sitting on the other side of him. Wakaba paced around   
nervously behind us.  
  
"Nothing really Seiji." He skipped a stone expertly on the surface. I watched it skip off the water (seven times) then sink. He   
skipped another one. Seven times before sinking.  
  
"Touma."  
  
"Yes Tenshi."  
  
"Each rock only skips seven times before sinking. I know you can make it go further, why don't you?"  
  
"Seven is my favorite number." He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Touma has no life." Seiji said good-naturedly. Touma threatened to lodge a rock into the side of Seiji's head. Touma   
wrapped his arm in mine and Seiji turned away. Aww poor baby, I though mischievously. Stealing a kiss, Touma stood up and pulled   
me with him.  
  
"S…so…have you two...uhm...done anything ye-" SMACK. My hand left a definite red mark on Wakaba's face.  
  
"HENTAI!" I screamed. I would have attacked him again but Touma held me back. I was about to pull free when anther set of hands   
came down on my shoulders. I wasn't done.  
  
"AAAHHH YOU PERVERTED…" I slipped in some naughty words…  
  
"Suiren…" Touma whispered. "We are on a public beach!"   
  
"I don't care! I'll rip his nads out!" I shrieked. Seiji looked scared. Wakaba looked pleased. Touma was blushing   
ferociously. I had given up trying to struggle from the two; obviously I wasn't going to win.   
  
"Suiren Suiren Suiren…there there Tenshi." Touma whispered soothingly.  
  
"I…think Wakaba…you should just go back home." Seiji snapped.   
  
"I don't know why I got so worked up." I muttered.   
  
"That's okay!" Seiji said brightly, patting my head. I shivered. Touma took note of it and shot Seiji a look. Seiji backed away.  
  
"Maybe we should….uhm…stick to video games…"  
  
"I'm sure he would turn that into some sort of perversion!" I hollered, my voice muffled by Touma's shirt.  
  
  
  
I suddenly couldn't see. Two hands covered my eyes.  
  
"Guess who…"  
  
"Yeesh…that's hard!" I laughed. I grabbed his wrists, whirled around, and planted my lips on him all in one fluid motion.  
  
"Eep! You're scary!" Touma whimpered.  
  
"Uh huh…"  
  
"Ok ok…so you aren't that scary…" He muttered.  
  
"Hehe I knew it! Come on, I want to show you something." I laughed, pulling him by the hand. I was running to the beach.   
Duh.  
"How…how far are we running Tenshi?" Touma asked.  
  
"Not far! Only to the beach!" I panted.   
  
"Ahh. Okay!" We were almost there when Seiji suddenly stepped in front of us.  
  
"EEE!" I yelped, crashing into him.  
  
"Agg…" Touma moaned from under me.  
  
"Suiren! Touma!" Seiji cried, grabbing my hand and lifting me up. Aggg…his hand… I gripped it harder, not wanting to let   
go, cheating thoughts blinding me.  
  
"SEIJI!" Touma barked. "Watch where you are stepping! You could have hurt somebody!"  
  
"Ooops." Seiji said with a grin. I couldn't hear a thing. I stared blankly at Seiji, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.   
Touma glanced at the scene, and fortunately pulled me away before I tackled Seiji or something. As we ran, my mind swam with   
thoughts. How could I be so drawn to Seiji? Why? I have Touma, that's all I need. I have given Touma all my love and nobody else.   
We were there.  
  
I stopped and took a few deep breaths. Touma didn't seem winded.  
  
"You…can…run…forever!" I panted.  
  
"Yuppers." He laughed. "Hey, so why all the running anyways? Hey…I live around here…HEY, you didn't egg my house or   
something did you??"  
  
"NO! I just wanted to show…see that house." I panted, still trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well wasn't it for sale?"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
"my parents bought it! For me! I'm moving out! Since I'm 19 in a few months, I got sick of living with them…my parents I   
mean. Seoko, my friend, said she would be my roomie!"   
  
"YAY! Tenshi will live by meee!!" He swirled me around a few times.  
  
"Nooo…too dizzy…" I about passed out.  
  
"OH! Gomen Tenshi!" He took my hand and we walked up to the house.  
  
  
  
A few nights later, I was sitting on the back step of my new house, gazing at the twinkling stars. When, as usual, two hands   
covered my eyes. Without speaking, I clutched the attacker's hands, and before I knew it, was lip to lip with Seiji.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked, pulling away.  
  
"NAAANI?!" Seiji yelped, stumbling backwards. I was blushing ferociously; my heart was thumping in my ears.  
  
"SEIJI GOOD LORD!" I screamed, as if he were a football field's length away from me.  
  
"Ooo I am Good Lord?"  
  
"NANI?" I screamed still.  
  
"Stop screaming Tenshi!" He wailed, clasping a hand over my mouth. I struggled for a second then went limp, my eyes   
burning holes through his.  
  
"SMPHAFPH!" I muffled through his hand. Seiji grinned and let go of me.  
  
"Why you sooo scared Tenshi? Think I'm a gonna bite you?"  
  
"You never know." I said quietly, embarrassed. He rubbed his lip with his thumb, a sly smile spreading across his beautiful   
face. My eyes snapped open when I felt his hand on my cheek. A shiver ran through my spine and I jerked away. He closed his eyes   
and smiled, opening them again slowly. I felt his breath hot on my cheeks.   
  
"Tenshi…why do you fear me?"  
  
"I…don't fear you. I fear falling in love with you." His face tensed, eyes flickering with an adorable mischief. I tore my eyes   
away from his.  
  
"its Touma…isn't it…he's standing between us."  
  
"WHAT? What 'us'? There is no 'us' Seiji…Touma and me…that..that is an 'us'." There was a moment of silence and I   
regretted saying anything. The pain in his eyes was unmistakable.  
  
"Okay…" He said quietly, standing up to leave.  
  
"Seiji wait!" I called after his form. He didn't stop. Should I go after him? Should I *tell* him how I feel? I hesitated a   
moment before standing and racing in the direction Seiji had disappeared. "Seiji!!" I wailed. I had to tell him about my feelings. Not   
just to make him feel better, but to possibly release the agony that weighed down my heart.  
  
"Suiren…please...just go…" His voice was barely audible over the storm-tossed waves.  
  
"Date Seiji." I said, my voice just as quiet as his. "Please try and…and understand where I'm coming from. How hard this is   
for me to put up with. I deeply care for Touma but I…I'm in love with...you as well, and this is so damned hard for me…" He stared   
back blankly at me with a single lavender eye, the other hidden beneath the blonde mass.  
  
"You're…you're in love with me too?" He gasped quietly, blinking at an alarming rate. My face burned. Had I been right to tell   
him this? I realized that I wasn't the only one who, at the moment, could have one a 'redder then a tomato' contest.   
  
"S-S-S-" I sputtered, suddenly wishing myself anywhere but there, standing with him under the stars. As a part of me,   
screaming to be let loose, it's match was pleading with me to keep it locked inside. As these two sides battled with a great ferocity I   
had no idea could have taken place inside me, I was still standing in silence, searching his eyes.   
  
"Tenshi…" he finally said, a tiny smile on his face. "Just…go with your emotions, act on your feelings." I had no response for   
this. So I went with my emotions, and I acted upon my feelings…and the stars saw nothing.  
  
  
  
As I lay there, my breath seemingly silent in the dark room, my head was swelled with thoughts. I felt a movement beside me   
and jumped slightly. Running my fingers through my hair, I sat up and placed my feet on the floor. Tears poured down my face, and   
my body was shaking. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said quietly.   
  
"S..S..Seiji it's..it's not your…fault.." I breathed quietly, standing and pulling my shirt over my head. Seiji blushed a deep   
shade of red.  
  
"Maybe…I should just…leave." I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.  
  
"Maybe." I said quietly. He looked hurt, but was I supposed to do about it? I probably felt worse. My insides had torn   
themselves to shreds, my eyes scratched from loss of tears.   
  
"Suiren…what do you want from me?" He asked, voice strained. I said nothing, but came and sat next to him.   
  
"Seiji dear, what just happened here…is something I won't let myself ever live down. And if Touma doesn't find out, we're all   
the wiser." He was quiet, soaking in the information. I opened one eye and grinned at him and his expression. I kissed the corner of   
his mouth and left the room.   
  
  
  
I cannot put into words…the way I felt. Life had become nothing but a lie…and I was the lying bitch that had turned it into the   
hideous, vile creature that it was. Lust had reared its vicious head and struck down the only thing I had found true about myself. I felt   
dirty, deceitful, shameful and slutty. My mind ached, and my heart felt heavy.   
  
Seiji had left an hour ago, and the air was thick with morning humidity, even though the sun hadn't shown any signs of   
awaking from its bed behind the hills.   
  
"Tenshi Tenshi!" Came a heartfelt, earnest whisper. I ignored it. It was Touma, and I didn't need to see him right now. He   
appeared from the bushes and I shrank away from his touch. A look of concern flickered through his features.  
  
"Touma…I…I…" I couldn't make myself tell him. He must have seen my tear-streaked face because he leapt forward and ran   
a fingertip along my jaw line.  
  
"Suiren…" It was one of the times he rarely used my name. "If somebody…has…hurt you, please tell me…now." He spoke   
with a strong gentleness, and what I had done had finally soaked through and I had to cough to keep the tears from coming. It didn't   
help and the tears were there, greater then before. The terrified look on his face…was more then I could stand and I collapsed in his   
arms.  
  
  
  
"But that was it, there is nothing more ever going to happen. I feel so…so aweful..I've never been more sorry in my entire   
existence." I said quietly, head hung in shame. Touma had been listening to my words in stunned silence. When my eyes met his, he   
looked away, face flushed.   
  
"Suiren…I…don't know what to say."  
  
"Say that you forgive me." I whispered, moving my hand over his. He was blinking back the tears that wanted to come.  
  
"It's…never going to be the same between us Suiren."  
  
"I know…I royally screwed everything."  
  
"Or something.." He muttered, voice low.  
  
"Touma!! I'm sorry!" I wailed. He suddenly smiled.  
  
"And I forgive you." I blinked in amazement. He was too perfect. Any other guy would have flipped his lid. And…and Touma   
just sat there, grinning at me, ice blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Tenshi…"  
  
"Yes Touma." Oh great here it comes. The great blow-off.  
  
"I love you." I bit my lip, blinking back those bastard tears.   
  
"I…I love you too…Touma." He smiled at me and closed the door behind him. You can't keep up with this. You have to stop it   
before it goes any further.  
  
I picked up the phone with a shaky hand and dialed.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Seiji this is Suiren, hey…can you meet me outside of my house in about 15 minutes?"  
  
"Sure Suiren, whatever." I shook with guilt and went and sat outside on the veranda.  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I heard the rustle of leaves and Seiji popped up from the bushes. He ran up the stairs, flashed me a   
smile and sat next to me on the step. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he made a move to kiss me. I put my hand out, shoving   
him back slightly.  
  
"Seiji…I brought you here to break it off with you…I can't continue to do this…it's killing me."  
  
"Tenshi…" his words stung me.  
  
"No…please…I have to go back…back to Touma…" He wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Don't leave me…please?" I was breathless.  
  
"Seiji…" My heart was screaming at me, my mind was racing. He smelled so good. His hair, so perfect and soft. I dug my   
fingernails into my own wrist, hoping for blood. None came.   
  
"Please Tenshi…please kiss me…" his voice was so soft and forlorn.  
  
"No Seiji…no no no…" I chanted repeatedly, shaking my head. He ran his fingers over my cheek, wiping the tears that   
blinded me. I wanted to drown in those tears. One part of me was yelling, screaming to turn back. The other side was shoving me   
further into his arms.  
  
"I know…this is hard for you…it is for me too." Damn straight this is hard for me!   
  
"Why Seiji…why suddenly me? How can I suddenly become the center of every guy's heart...his every wish? It doesn't make   
any sense to me."  
  
"I can see right through those beautiful eyes, that you are just wanting to be loved." I cried harder.   
  
"I am Seiji! Touma loves me!"   
  
"What if I did…"? I couldn't stand it. I let myself go. I let him kiss me. Our lips touched and I felt myself falling. There was   
blackness…everywhere… And I didn't open my eyes. I let it go. He ran his hands through my hair, and my insides deadened with   
immense guilt.   
  
"Seiji…Tenshi…" a familiar, soft voice whispered shakily. My eyes jerked open and I saw him. Touma. Standing in the   
doorway, arms at his side.  
  
"Touma…" I whispered, jerking from Seiji and running at him. He backed away from me, eyes cold.  
  
"How…how could you? You…you said it was over…"  
  
"Touma…please…" I wailed, tears flowing like twin rivers from my eyes. I clutched at his shirt, but he shook me off.  
  
"Suiren…what have I…done to you…" His eyes leapt up at Seiji and flashed a savage hatred.  
  
"Touma…I swear that…"  
  
"Seiji…you…" The two stood silently. I tried to cling to Touma's shirt but he continually shook at me and backed away.   
  
"TOUMA PLEASE!" I screamed. He shoved me back forcefully. I fell backwards, slamming my face on the wall and falling to   
the ground. I stood slowly, clinging to my numbed cheek, tears and blood all mixing and running off my face. Seiji was behind me, his   
arms were there, catching me and holding me up.   
  
"You caused enough!" I choked, throwing him back. When I lifted my eyes, I saw Touma's shadow disappearing around the   
corner of the Veranda. I raced after him, the pain slowing me down a little.   
  
"Touma…" I called hoarsely, clawing at the air, trying to propel myself. I watched the back of his head. Where was he going?   
I wasn't closing the gap by far. I noticed a flash of yellow on the side of me. Seiji. He was several yards behind Touma and gaining   
fast. I slowed and stopped, my breath heavy, and collapsed on the ground.   
  
I heard the sound of Seiji catching Touma and Seiji's head came into view. There was a crashing sound and the two were   
rolling across the ground.  
  
"Touma...CALM down!" Seiji yelped. Touma heaved Seiji towards my hiding place in the shadows. I was so scared; Touma   
had never acted this way before. I closed my eyes and wished it to do away. Seiji's head hit my foot and my eyes snapped open.  
  
"TOUMA!" I screamed. "God…he's your best friend!" I couldn't stop the tears. I felt so confused. Seiji opened his eyes   
partially and glanced at me. My tears fell on his face. "Touma…" I sobbed. Touma stood, panting heavily. I stood up and walked to   
him. "Please…please Touma." I whispered, stroking his cheek. He jerked away, eyes wide with fear.  
"T…Tenshi…" I felt so awful.   
  
"Touma…please forgive me…and Seiji…" He shook his head slightly, blue hair wavering in the wind.  
  
"I don't want him…or you…" My heart broke. My legs collapsed beneath me and I let it all come out.   
  
"Touma…I still love you…so so much…God I love you…" I sobbed. He didn't respond.  
  
"I…had never loved…anybody as…as much as I loved you." His voice was once again quiet, but more heartbreaking then ever   
before.  
  
"Touma…it wasn't her...her fault." Seiji wheezed, heaving himself up. Touma closed his eyes, and the tears were visible. I   
saw the cut by his eye and my insides fell apart.  
  
"Please…oh God please Touma…I LOVE you! Please don't turn your back on me!"   
  
"Why shouldn't I…you deceived me Suiren. I had all of my trust in you. And you turned around and…him…" He dropped to his   
knees, eye level with me. I stared into his eyes and saw it all. I had deceived him. He brushed back the hair from my face and I   
closed my eyes, not wanting the moment to end. For I knew that when it ended, he was going to leave.  
  
"Good bye Utsukushii Suiren…" and he kissed me ever so lightly before standing slowly and walking away. And then he was   
gone. My Fallen Angel had returned home.  
  
  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
A year later. I awoke to the sound of a baby's cry. Rolling over, I made an effort to get up.  
  
"Is he awake…again?"  
  
"Yes Seiji…he's awake…again…" I muttered, pulling myself to the room.  
  
"MMMMMAAAAAA!!!"   
  
"Ooh little Sayoka…you're a stinker…" I said with a grin, poking his cheek. Sayoka laughed and thrust a finger at me.   
  
"DDDDDDDAAAAA!!!"   
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Well of course." Seiji grumbled sleepily. He placed a hand of my shoulder and I suddenly got a chill. Pulling away, I handed   
him the baby and ran outside. I stepped down from the porch and started towards the beach when I saw a motion.  
  
Ducking behind a shrub, I slowly peeked out and saw somebody. It was a human, with blue hair and a strong figure. All of   
my courage fled as I peered longer. The person was crouched on the beach, skipping rocks on the surface. Each rock skipped seven   
times before sinking from view. Before thinking, I darted onto the beach.  
  
"TOUMA!?" I wailed. The man stood suddenly and walked swiftly away. I lost sight of him behind the neighboring house and   
tripped on my attempt to catch up with him. Seiji had come running onto the deck, carrying a worried expression.  
  
"Suiren!"  
  
"I'm okay Seiji…take Sayoka inside…" Seiji crinkled his brow but followed my order. After he had gone back inside, I walked   
to the place where the man had been crouched. Wrapping my arms around my shoulders, I sat silently and watched the waves. I   
noticed something shining a few feet away. I crawled over and dusted the sand away. My breath escaped me as I held up the small ID   
bracelet and read,  
  
"Tenshi…" I hugged the precious treasure to my chest and walked slowly inside, glancing at the waves lapping gently on the   
shore, the footprints of my first love still fresh on the sand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
